Beautiful Mistake
Beautiful Mistake is the sixth episode of the third season of The Originals and the fiftieth episode of the series overall. Summary THE STRIX MAKE THEIR MOVE — When Elijah and Freya realize that Rebekah may be the target of the Strix's latest plan, they do whatever it takes to protect her. Elsewhere, Klaus spends time with Aurora to figure out where her loyalties lie, while a dangerous run-in with a member of the Strix leads Hayley and Marcel to make an unsettling discovery. Finally, an elaborate scheme created by Lucien leaves Cami faced with a difficult decision to make and Detective Kinney fighting for his life. Plot }} Cast Main Cast *Joseph Morgan as Niklaus Mikaelson *Daniel Gillies as Elijah Mikaelson *Phoebe Tonkin as Hayley Marshall-Kenner *Charles Michael Davis as Marcel Gerard *Leah Pipes as Camille O'Connell *Danielle Campbell as Davina Claire (credit only) *Yusuf Gatewood as Vincent Griffith (credit only) *Riley Voelkel as Freya Mikaelson Special Guest Star *Claire Holt as Rebekah Mikaelson Recurring Cast *Andrew Lees as Lucien Castle *Rebecca Breeds as Aurora de Martel *Jason Dohring as Detective Will Kinney *Tracy Ifeachor as Aya Al-Rashid Guest Cast *Maisie Richardson-Sellers as Eva Sinclair*/Rebekah Mikaelson Co-Starring *David E. Collier as Shen Min *Orelon Sidney as Wealthy Woman *Parisa Johnston as Moroccan Witch Key: *Eva Sinclair does not appear as herself, but her body/corpse is seen during the episode. Trivia *Antagonists: Lucien, Aya and Shen Min. *This is the 50th episode of "The Originals." *This episode marks Rebekah Mikaelson's first present day appearance this season. *In this episode we learn of a new resurrection spell for Kol, that involves his ashes and the blood of two of his siblings. **Unfortunately, the pages containing the spell itself was destroyed before anything could happen. *Elijah revealed to Freya that after they fled France, The Mikaelsons siblings settled in Tuscany, Italy. *Rebekah's spirit returns to her original body in this episode as Aya slits Eva Sinclair's throat. *It is revealed that the cause of the The Trinity's hatred for the Originals was due to the fact that Elijah compelled Lucien, Tristan and Aurora to be Klaus, Elijah and Rebekah respectively so that Mikael would chase them while the Originals fled. **The compulsion wore off when the Originals were daggered by Brotherhood of the Five in 1114 A.D. **Despite this, Mikael still chased after The Trinity, so as a result, they swore vengeance against the Mikaelson family and spend centuries looking for weapons that would kill them until the truth about the sirelines were revealed, thus forcing them to incapacitate the Originals instead so they wouldn't die themselves. *Aya incapacitated Rebekah by using a dagger designed to dessicate a vampire with one thrust. The dagger used by Aya must be similar to the Silver daggers except a vampire can use one on an Original Vampire and not die. * Aurora reveals that she hijacked Tristan's plan to capture Rebekah by getting vampires from her bloodline to disguise themselves a Strix members to retrieve Rebekah's body and ensure her safety. * It is revealed by Aurora that the weapon used to defeat the Originals for good is a Dark Object called the Serratura. It is capable of producing an impenetrable barrier so that no one can break in or out by any means. Tristan and Lucien intends to use this to lock Klaus, Elijah, and Rebekah, possibly to trap them inside forever so that no one may harm them. * Under Elijah's compulsion, Shen Min revealed that he was sent to go after Hayley because she was in The Strix's way to get to Davina who they need to activate the weapon against the Originals. Continuity *This is the 1st episode of the season not to feature all members of The Trinity as Tristan doesn't appear in this episode. *Freya and Aya were last seen in A Walk on the Wild Side. *Eva Sinclair was last seen in Exquisite Corpse as herself and in Ashes to Ashes as a corpse. *Rebekah was last seen in Ashes to Ashes in her own body, and in flashbacks in For the Next Millennium and The Axeman's Letter. *Kol was mentioned. He was last seen in I Love You, Goodbye in Kaleb's body and in For the Next Millennium in flashbacks. *Vincent and Davina were mentioned in this episode. They were last seen in The Axeman's Letter. *Mikael was mentioned in this episode. He was killed by Klaus in Night Has A Thousand Eyes. *Sean O'Connell was mentioned in this episode. *Elijah mentions the first time the Originals were ever daggered. That event happened in Italy by Brotherhood of the Five in 1114 A.D. This was revealed by Klaus in TVD Season Four, Episode Four, The Five. *The first time we found out about an Original's compulsion wearing off when they're daggered was in TVD Season Two's The Dinner Party ''when Alaric Saltzman daggered Elijah and his compulsion lifted allowing Katherine to leave the Vampire's Tomb. Locations *New Orleans, Louisiana **The Abattoir **St. Louis Cathedral **Police Department **Lucien's Penthouse **Rousseau's **St. Anne's Church **Lafayette Cemetery *Morocco **Hostel **Shop Behind the Scenes Body Count *Eva Sinclair's body - throat slit; killed by Aya *Members of The Strix - killed by Rebekah *Shen Min - burned in the sunlight; killed by himself *Girl on the table - drained of blood; killed by Aurora and Klaus Cultural References *Beautiful Mistake is a song by New Orleans band Better than Ezra. *Beautiful Mistake is a song from the R&B/Hip hop music artist the song was released in 2010 off her album. *"I Dare You" is a song composed by Daniel Farrant & Paul Rawson. **The song was also played during TVD Promo and Extended Promos for ''While You Were Sleeping. Quotes |-|Promo= :Freya: "May I ask what happened?" :Klaus: "We had a little chat...about the past." :Elijah: "Hatred's a hell of a thing Freya." :Freya: "What exactly did you do?" |-|Extended Promo= :Freya: "May I ask what happened?" :Klaus: "We had a little chat...about the past." :Lucien: "Throw a blade at her pretty face." :Klaus (to Aurora): "I promise I won't bite." :Aya (to Rebekah): "Hello Rebekah." :Elijah: "Hatred's a hell of a thing Freya." :Freya: "What exactly did you do?" |-| Sneak Peak= :Freya: "You seem more annoyed than usual." :Elijah: "It's Aurora... and her influence frightens me and yet our hideously deluded brother seems to believe that she might be the key to ending this wretched prophecy." :Freya: "She's aligned with her brother. What chance does Nik have?" :Elijah: "None. Still, Niklaus believes that she can be swayed although...his perspective of family loyalty is schizophrenic at best." :Freya: "Well I don't get why Lucien and Tristan are working together. Aren't their sirelines direct enemies?" :Elijah: "Well....a mutual lack of good will toward our family might not be....entirely unjustified. Hatred's a hell of a thing Freya." :Freya: "Why? All you did was sire them. They don't seem to be complaining. Elijah....What exactly did you do?" |-| Sneak Peak #2= :Aurora: "So am I to receive a stern talking to for my poor behavior?" :Klaus: "On the contrary. I've cleared my calender for the day. I want to show you my city." :Aurora: "Is this you attempt to disown whose side I'm on?" :Klaus: "I'd love to know whose side you're on. But it would be rude of me to ask such a discourse from so beautiful a woman without first buying her lunch. Wouldn't you agree?" :Aurora: "Well it does like most men have lost their manners these days. Lunch would be lovely." |-| CHCH Promo= :[[Elijah Mikaelson|'Elijah']]:'' "Something you must understand about this family."'' :Klaus (to Aurora): "We are on the brink of War." :[[Elijah Mikaelson|'Elijah']]:'' "When under threat we take action."'' :[[Niklaus Mikaelson|'Klaus']]:'' '"Turn our fury in a more perfect direction." :[[Elijah Mikaelson|'''Elijah]]:'' '"Whatever it takes to protect our own." :[[Freya Mikaelson|'''Freya]]:' '"Something's wrong." :[[Freya Mikaelson|'Freya']]:'' '"Run." |-| Inside Clip= :Freya: "May I ask what happened?" :Klaus: "We had a little chat...about the past." :Elijah' (to 'Klaus' and 'Freya): "Tristan and Lucien... in truth are allied against us." :Aurora: "Is this you attempt to disown whose side I'm on?" :Klaus: "I'd love to know whose side you're on. But it would be rude of me to ask such a discourse from so beautiful a woman without first buying her lunch. Wouldn't you agree?" :Rebekah' (to 'Freya): "I told you that this was better than exchanging stuffy old letters." :Rebekah: "I have a meeting with a Santa Ria witch who may know the key to bringing back Kol." :Freya: "We may unite the family after all." :Rebekah' (to 'Shen Min'): ''"If you're looking for trouble, you might want to think twice." : Multimedia Soundtrack Videos The Originals 3x06 Promo "Beautiful Mistake" (HD) The Originals 3x06 Extended Promo "Beautiful Mistake" (HD) The Originals sneak peek 3х06 "Beautiful Mistake" The Originals 3x06 Sneak Peek 2 "Beautiful Mistake" - SUB ITA The Originals 3x06 CHCH Promo The Originals - Inside 3x06 Pictures |-|Promotional= The Originals - Episode 3.06 - Beautiful Mistake -1.jpg The Originals - Episode 3.06 - Beautiful Mistake - 2.jpg The Originals - Episode 3.06 - Beautiful Mistake - 3.jpg The Originals - Episode 3.06 - Beautiful Mistake - 4.jpg The Originals - Episode 3.06 - Beautiful Mistake - 5.jpg |-|Screencaps= Normal_TO306_0100Aurora.jpg Normal_TO306_0115Klaus.jpg Normal_TO306_0131Klaus-Aurora.jpg Normal_TO306_0147Aurora.jpg Normal_TO306_0152Klaus.jpg Normal_TO306_0177Freya.jpg Normal_TO306_0187Freya.jpg Normal_TO306_0191Rebekah-Freya.jpg Normal_TO306_0257Rebekahv.jpg Normal_TO306_0262Freya.jpg Normal_TO306_0271Freya.jpg Normal_TO306_0275.jpg Normal_TO306_0281.jpg Normal_TO306_0283Rebekahv.jpg Normal_TO306_0287Rebekahv.jpg Normal_TO306_0292Aya.jpg Normal_TO306_0306Rebekahv.jpg Normal_TO306_0313Rebekah-Aya.jpg Normal_TO306_0329Freya.jpg Normal_TO306_0382KlausElijah.jpg Normal_TO306_0400Freya.jpg Normal_TO306_0423Klaus.jpg Normal_TO306_0425Elijah.jpg Normal_TO306_0428Freya.jpg Normal_TO306_0459KlausElijah.jpg Normal_TO306_0474CamiKinney.jpg Normal_TO306_0491Kinney-Cami.jpg Normal_TO306_0493Cami-Kinney.jpg Normal_TO306_0494CamiKinney.jpg Normal_TO306_0505Lucien-Cami.jpg Normal_TO306_0516CamiLucien.jpg Normal_TO306_0551Hayley.jpg Normal_TO306_0609HayleyMin.jpg Normal_TO306_0613Min-Hayley.jpg Normal_TO306_0622Min.jpg Normal_TO306_0625HayleyMin.jpg Normal_TO306_0629Hayley.jpg Normal_TO306_0644Eliajh-Freya.jpg Normal_TO306_0724Freya.jpg Normal_TO306_0729Elijah.jpg Normal_TO306_0840Freya-Elijah.jpg Normal_TO306_0842Elijah-Freya.jpg Normal_TO306_0888KlausAurora.jpg Normal_TO306_0901KlausAurora.jpg Normal_TO306_0923Klaus-Aurora.jpg Normal_TO306_0926Aurora.jpg Normal_TO306_0980Lucien-Cami.jpg Normal_TO306_0987Cami-Lucien.jpg Normal_TO306_1024LucienKinney.jpg Normal_TO306_1031Kinney.jpg Normal_TO306_1054CamiLucien.jpg Normal_TO306_1074Lucien-Cami.jpg Normal_TO306_1103Freya.jpg Normal_TO306_1112Elijah.jpg Normal_TO306_1122Freya-Elijah.jpg Normal_TO306_1130Elijah.jpg Normal_TO306_1144Rebekah.jpg Normal_TO306_1151Eva.jpg Normal_TO306_1156RebekahEva.jpg Normal_TO306_1233Aya-Rebekah.jpg Normal_TO306_1235Rebekah.jpg Normal_TO306_1248LucienKinney-Cami.jpg Normal_TO306_1252Kinney.jpg Normal_TO306_1334Lucien.jpg Normal_TO306_1335Cami.jpg Normal_TO306_1354Lucien.jpg Normal_TO306_1357Cami.jpg Normal_TO306_1370Lucien.jpg Normal_TO306_1381Aurora.jpg Normal_TO306_1394Aurora-Klaus.jpg Normal_TO306_1414Klaus.jpg Normal_TO306_1495Klaus.jpg Normal_TO306_1544Aurora.jpg Normal_TO306_1579Marcel.jpg Normal_TO306_1588HayleyMin-Marcel.jpg Normal_TO306_1594Hayley.jpg Normal_TO306_1600HayleyMarcelMin.jpg Normal_TO306_1605Marcel.jpg Normal_TO306_1630Elijah-Freya.jpg Normal_TO306_1631ElijahFreya.jpg Normal_TO306_1636Freya.jpg Normal_TO306_1645Elijah.jpg Normal_TO306_1678Aya-Rebekah.jpg Normal_TO306_1708RebekahEva-Aya.jpg Normal_TO306_1716Aya-Rebekah.jpg Normal_TO306_1726Rebekah.jpg Normal_TO306_1733Freya.jpg Normal_TO306_1735Freya.jpg Normal_TO306_1742Aya.jpg Normal_TO306_1780Kinney.jpg Normal_TO306_1791CamiKinney.jpg Normal_TO306_1800Cami-Kinney.jpg Normal_TO306_1801Kinney.jpg Normal_TO306_1876Kinney.jpg Normal_TO306_1906KlausAurora.jpg Normal_TO306_1949Aurora-Klaus.jpg Normal_TO306_1950Klaus-Aurora.jpg Normal_TO306_1972KlausAurora.jpg Normal_TO306_1979Klaus-Aurora.jpg Normal_TO306_1982Aurora-Klaus.jpg Normal_TO306_2001Freya-Elijah.jpg Normal_TO306_2005Elijah.jpg Normal_TO306_2020Marcel.jpg Normal_TO306_2026Elijah.jpg Normal_TO306_2049Min.jpg Normal_TO306_2059ElijahFreya.jpg Normal_TO306_2061Freya-Elijah.jpg Normal_TO306_2065Elijah-Freya.jpg Normal_TO306_2074Rebekah.jpg Normal_TO306_2076Elijah.jpg Normal_TO306_2111Rebekah.jpg Normal_TO306_2130ElijahFreya-Rebekah.jpg Normal_TO306_2158Hayley.jpg Normal_TO306_2167Min.jpg Normal_TO306_2211HayleyMarcel.jpg Normal_TO306_2284HayleyMarcelMin.jpg Normal_TO306_2300ElijahHayleyMin-Marcel.jpg Normal_TO306_2316ElijahHayley.jpg Normal_TO306_2318Marcel.jpg Normal_TO306_2332FreyaRebekah.jpg Normal_TO306_2339Freya-Rebekah.jpg Normal_TO306_2359Rebekah-Freya.jpg Normal_TO306_2384KlausAurora.jpg Normal_TO306_2435KlausAurora.jpg Normal_TO306_2437Aurora.jpg Normal_TO306_2442Aurora-Klaus.jpg Normal_TO306_2456Klaus-Aurora.jpg Normal_TO306_2480KlausAurora.jpg Normal_TO306_2508ElijahHayleyMarcelMin.jpg Normal_TO306_2536Min-Elijah.jpg Normal_TO306_2548Elijah-Min.jpg Normal_TO306_2572Min.jpg Normal_TO306_2574Marcel.jpg Normal_TO306_2576Hayley.jpg Normal_TO306_2579Elijah.jpg Normal_TO306_2622Lucien.jpg Normal_TO306_2635MucienKinney-Cami.jpg Normal_TO306_2674Lucien.jpg Normal_TO306_2700Cami-Lucien.jpg Normal_TO306_2722Kinney.jpg Normal_TO306_2759Lucien.jpg Normal_TO306_2765Cami-Lucien.jpg Normal_TO306_2782Freya.jpg Normal_TO306_2804Rebekah.jpg Normal_TO306_2857Freya.jpg Normal_TO306_2864Rebekah-Freya.jpg Normal_TO306_2902Freya.jpg Normal_TO306_2933RebekahAyaWitch.jpg Normal_TO306_2965Rebekah.jpg Normal_TO306_2976Aya.jpg Normal_TO306_2993LucienKinney.jpg Normal_TO306_2999Cami.jpg Normal_TO306_3036Kinney-Lucien.jpg Normal_TO306_3068CamiLucien.jpg Normal_TO306_3081KlausAurora.jpg Normal_TO306_3085Aurora-Klaus.jpg Normal_TO306_3095Klaus.jpg Normal_TO306_3099Freya.jpg Normal_TO306_3109Freya.jpg Normal_TO306_3143Hayley-Elijah.jpg Normal_TO306_3145Elijah.jpg Normal_TO306_3163MarcelFreya.jpg Normal_TO306_3174Freya.jpg Normal_TO306_3175Elijah-Freya.jpg Normal_TO306_3181Klaus.jpg Normal_TO306_3239.jpg Normal_TO306_3249Lucien.jpg Normal_TO306_3255Aurora.jpg Normal_TO306_3260Klaus.jpg Normal_TO306_3261Klaus-Aurora.jpg Normal_TO306_3274.jpg Normal_TO306_3295.jpg Normal_TO306_3322Aurora.jpg Normal_TO306_3325Klaus.jpg |-|Behind the Scenes= 12248787_1635072323411241_1987454020_n.jpg References See also Category:The Originals Episode Guide Category:The Originals Season Three